


interlude - zaterdag 09:36

by hufflebub



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, after the 08:44 fic, boys being soft(tm), i have so many feelings y'all you don't even KNOW, i needed to get it off my chest so here you guys, not betaread we die like the clowns we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebub/pseuds/hufflebub
Summary: robbe finally met his future soulmate and has to take a moment to think about what just all happened (A Mood(TM)





	interlude - zaterdag 09:36

**Author's Note:**

> I might have been entirely wrong about bel!even in the first place, but that doesn't stop me from writing about him and Robbe.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy! <3 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @daylightisviolent if you're curious to see what kind of gremlin is behind all of this

It was safe to say that Robbe got knocked the wind out of him upon meeting Sander.

No, this was not because of the fact that he literally crashed into a bunch of boxes. It was already before that moment that the brunette was completely bedazzled by the bleach-blonde oddity that was Sander. It was when he put up that entire play-pretend of mistaking Robbe to be the manager, and then just shrugged it off with a big grin and ushered him to join him to do groceries. It was as if the switch that allowed him to function had been switched off, and hidden away in one of the pockets of Sander’s leather jacket and Robbe was obliged to follow him as if to make sure it wouldn’t get wrecked in the whirlwind that the boy was. 

He can’t say he exactly minded, though. It was as if that very whirlwind allowed him to breathe again with the ferocity of his actions, his smile,  _ his entire being _ . 

Allowed him to breathe again after weeks of feeling like he was suffocating. 

Now that they had checked out their groceries and they were walking back to their accommodation, it was as if the storm raging had temporarily died down. Robbe fought the urge to look aside him to study the boy next to him. He had been quiet ever since they left the supermarket, earlier insisting on carrying the heavier bags when the brunet had made a move to collect them himself. It was as if he was now caught up in a brief moment of assessing all the moves he made back in there. Not that Robbe could really believe that’d be the case though; for a boy who looked so confident and careless while mouthing along to his favourite artist and spun him and their shopping cart around as if they were in a ballroom rather than a supermarket aisle.. 

‘’You okay? Do I have something on my face or something?’’

Robbe was quick to snap back into reality again once he noticed Sander staring back at him and unable to keep the blush from creeping onto his face. He quickly averted his gaze and looked down, letting out a nervous laugh. ‘’Yes- no! You don’t. I’m fine.’’

_ God, he was fucked.  _


End file.
